Scissorhands
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Apakah tangan ini. . tubuh ini. . Dapat melindungimu dan senyumanmu?  Mungkinkah tangan ini berakhir menyakitimu?   scissorhands     -GrimmNaru-Yaoi-


**Scissorhands**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler, salah ketik, gaje, dll

Pairing : GrimmNaru, pairing lain menyusul

Rating : M

aishite aishite aishite hoshii dake

=Love me Love me Love me I merely want you to love me=

"Hmm.."

Mata biru itu menatap bingung teman yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow, anak yang berumur sembilan tahun itu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, memberikan kesan berpikir. "Aku tidak suka dengan rambut barumu, Uzumaki."

"Eekh!" Anak yang berumur lebih tua setahun itu, segera memegangi rambutnya. Masih memandang Grimmjow, Uzumaki atau yang lebih tepatnya Naruto Uzumaki, mengembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Rambutku bagus kok!" Seru Naruto tidak mau kalah. Dia baru saja menata rambutnya yang semula jatuh menjadi berdiri.

Melihat sifat Naruto yang lebih kekanak-kanakan daripadanya. Grimmjow menyeringai. "Rambutmu itu terlalu berkilau! Hingga aku tidak dapat melihatnya."

Naruto masih memandang temannya dengan pandangan bingung, dahinya mengkerut. 'Itu… pujian?' Memang Naruto sering bingung dengan pujian atau ejekan yang Grimmjow berikan padanya. Tapi ini.. 'Kok berkilau? Apa karena aku menambahkan gel?'

"Berkilau?"

Menyadari kekeliruannya itu, Grimmjow segera berteriak, "Bu-bukan berkilau! Tapi, rambutmu itu sangat jelek!"

"Huh! Bohong! Aku tahu perkataanmu yang pertama itu, diucapkan dari dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam." Naruto menggengam tangannya lalu dengan ekspresi terharu yang sengaja ia buat. "Grimmjow ternyata anak yang baik…"

"Diam kamu Uzumaki!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Naruto terlalu kencang sehingga Naruto menubruk dirinya.

Walaupun Grimmjow lebih muda dari Naruto dengan selisih satu tahun, tetap saja tubuh Grimmjow lebih tinggi dibanding Naruto. Sehingga jika orang yang baru bertemu dengan mereka yang selalu berdua itu, pasti akan mengira Naruto berumur lebih muda dibanding Grimmjow, karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Grimmjow sangat suka minum susu, diapun sering berenang. Grimmjow suka bermain basket ataupun sepak bola, tetapi karena olah raga-olah raga itu membutuhkan kerja sama tim yang baik, dan Grimmjow sangat susah bila diajak bekerja sama dengan orang lain selain Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedikit enggan minum susu. Dia selalu berkata, susu cokelatnya terlalu manis, susu full cream yang sering membuatnya tidak enak, strawberry yang terlalu strawberry. Naruto minum susu karena ingin menyaingi Grimmjow dalam masalah tinggi badan. Dan juga karena lelah akan ejekan Grimmjow tentang tinggi badannya.

Naruto meringis pelan karena tubuhnya yang menubruk Grimmjow lumayan keras dan karena cengkraman yang erat, yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air mata. Grimmjow yang menyadari Naruto akan menangis, Grimmjow segera memeluk Naruto.

"Shs.. Uzumaki.. Aku….. Maaf Naruto…" tetes demi tetes air berjatuhan dari mata Naruto.

Grimmjow menghirup aroma Naruto. "Meskipun gaya rambutmu berubah, aku terkejut aromamu masih tetap sama. Masih aroma jeruk segar." ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tertawa kecil, sesekali cegukan muncul menganggu tawanya. "Memangnya kau mengira aroma apa?"

Grimmjow mengangkat satu alis. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengatakan, "Durian" dengan tegas.

"Ukh! Yang pasti tidak akan terjadi, Grimmjow!"

Senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto, kemudian kerutan dahi terlihat karena ejekan Grimmjow, lalu tawa terdengar karena ia berhasil mengganggu Grimmjow.

Melihat Grimmjow yang terus menerus mengucapkan kata yang sebaiknya di sensor dan tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak seusianya, yang langsung Naruto tegur karena ucapan yang dikeluarkannya itu. Setelah itu, Grimmjow berbalik menyebuti Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang.

'Ya sudahlah… Suasana ini jarang sekali terjadi. Aku akan membiarkan Grimmjow seperti itu…' Naruto duduk di sebuah ayunan sembari melihat Grimmjow yang mengambar sesuatu di pasir dengan sebuah ranting yang ia temukan.

Setelah puas memandang Grimmjow yang masih berkutat dengan pasir, mata birunyapun memandang langit yang sama birunya.

"Hari itu…."

'Hari yang sangat menyeramkan. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.'

~Flashback

Terlihat kilat yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu dengan sekejap, lalu di susul dengan gemuruh yang menggelegar. Membuat Naruto meringis pelan.

Naruto melihat ke arah Grimmjow, lalu berusaha menghampiri Grimmjow yang masih melihat cairan yang berwarna merah di tangannya. Namun apa daya, luka akibat tusukan yang ada di kakinya membuat Naruto tidak dapat menghampiri Grimmjow dengan cepat.

"Grimmjow! Tutup matamu! Jangan melihat ke depan! Tetap tundukan kepalamu!" Grimmjow yang nampak terkejut karena teriakan Naruto, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak! Grimmjow jangan!"

Tetapi terlambat… Grimmjow sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, teriakan terdengar dari rumah itu.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Taraaa! Pertama kalinya Sanao buat Bleac xover Naruto! Dengan pair GrimmNaru… ^o^

Ehehe.. Yup Sanao tahu, Sanao belum update fic Sanao, malah ngebanyakin fic untuk di update. *sigh* But, ide ini sudah muncul dan susah sekali untuk fokus ke fic lain sebelum publish cerita ini. Lagipula ide untuk fic-fic lainnya lagi macet, yang lancar hanya membuat fic baru… ^^'a

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter atau cerita lainnya.. ^o^

Salam hangat ^-^

~Sanao Mikaru~


End file.
